This invention relates to the art of archery, and more particularly, to an arm guard for protecting the forearm of the user during archery bow use.
Upon shooting any type of archery bow, the central stretch of the bowstring, as drawn to a full draw position, may strike and chafe the archer's forearm upon release of the bowstring to drive the arrow towards the target. Such an action may also cause the archer's arm to flinch or otherwise move which may further thrust the bow and divert the arrow from the target.
To avoid such problems, protectors have been devised which may be either worn on the archer's forearm or otherwise attached to the bow proper. However, many of these devices are relatively complex in structure and produce unwanted side thrust forces on the arrow shaft. Moreover, some of these devices may be difficult to utilize, difficult to mount and may not be adjustable relative to various bow and/or archer's forearm sizes.
In response thereto, I have invented an arm guard having an efficient design which is easily, releasably mounted to an archery bow. The device comprises an arm with mounting flange having a plurality of mounting apertures. The device is releasably attached to the stabilizer aperture found in a bow limb with a conventional set screw. The forearm protector includes a pivotally mounted arm guard which can be angularly adjusted. The archer may press his forearm against the guard which helps to stabilize the bow during use. The device is easily adaptable for use with various types of bow configurations as well as for left handed or right handed archery bows. Alternative embodiments utilizing similar structure are also disclosed.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a forearm protector for an archery bow.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protector, as aforesaid, which is easily releasably attached to an archery bow.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a protector, as aforesaid, which is easily attached for use with bows of various configurations and to either left hand or right hand archery bows.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protector, as aforesaid, which has a guard angularly adjustable relative to the arm of the user.
A further object of this invention is to provide a protector, as aforesaid, which has a guard for contact with the arm of the user to help stabilize the bow during use.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide a protector, as aforesaid, which diminishes the resulting side thrust on the bow upon shooting the arrow.
A further object of this invention is to provide a protector, as aforesaid, which is efficient in design, simple to manufacture and effective in use.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a protector, as aforesaid, which is mounted to the accessory aperture of an archery bow but does not preclude the use of conventional accessories.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.